Strawberries At Midnight
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: He caresses my face gently and slowly comes closer.., "I-Ikuto..," I stare at him nervously. He grins and moves his face inches from mine. I shut my eyes tight and try to brace myself for what's about to happen. "I love you, Amu," -Amuto Fluff Oneshot!-


**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

I pick out a chocolate covered strawberry from the tupperware and take a small bite, staring up at the black sky with scattered stars, "Mm," I smile contently and watch as green lights flicker through the air, the fireflies dancing happily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ikuto looking at me, a smirk displayed on his features. I try not to pay attention as I admire the quietness of the night. I take another chocolate covered strawberry from the container and allow myself to relax.

I lay on the blanket and shift every once and a while to make myself more comfortable on the hard grass below. Ikuto lays beside me, the container of chocolate strawberries the only thing separating us. The silence is unusual for us, but I don't complain and enjoy the moment of peaceful quietness.

Ikuto had somehow convinced me to come out here with him. He said he really wanted me to come to the park with him at midnight. I was reluctant, but my curiosity got the best of me and I agreed with meeting him here. I didn't know Ikuto was going to set up a blanket for the both of us and make a container full of chocolate covered strawberries. My favorite fruit are strawberries, and Ikuto's favorite food is chocolate, so I suppose that's why he chose this certain dessert. It's an oddly sweet feeling laying here with him, but I still have no idea why he wanted to meet me here.

As I bite into my third strawberry, I glance at Ikuto. He still hasn't said a word since we got here about why he asked me to come here. A light blush forms on my cheeks as I notice he's looking right back at me. The moonlight shines perfectly against his toned skin, bringing out his gorgeous facial features. I feel my face heat up and I quickly look back up to the sky.

"Amu," he breaks the silence finally, and I glance at him again, "Are you wondering why I brought you here?" he stares calmly at my face, a soft smile on his lips. I've never seen his face looking so... gentle. I blink and nod slowly, "You might not remember, but exactly a year ago we both came to this park. There was some festival going on, and you really wanted to go, but your family couldn't take you, so I decided to go with you. Do you remember?" he looks directly into my eyes and I fidget nervously.

I vaguely remember it.. I heard about a big festival going on at this park in the newspaper last year. I don't remember what it was for, but it was the first festival that came to my small little town, and I really wanted to check it out. I remember something about my parents not being able to go for some reason and my friends were busy with something. Ikuto wasn't doing anything, however, so he agreed to come with me. I don't remember what we did at the festival, but I remember going, "Um, I sort of do.."

Ikuto smiles faintly and continues, "Well we walked around the whole festival until we came to a stand giving out free samples of their chocolate strawberries. It was ironic, because you love strawberries and I love chocolate, so I bought a box and we ate them together."

I blush softly. I don't remember that. Why don't I? Surely something like that I would remember? Something I would normally look back on and be embarrassed? Ikuto and I are only friends, so wouldn't I find it a bit embarrassing to go to a festival with him and share a dessert? "So that's why you brought me here and made chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Bullseye," he grins and I smile, "But there's another reason too," I look at him. He pauses and I wait for him to tell me the other reason. After a couple moments of silence, he reaches with his left hand and grasps my right. I freeze as he interlocks his fingers with mine. What is he doing? A large blush forms on my cheeks instantly and he smirks, "I want to confess something."

My eyes start shifting, unsure what to do or say. Should I pull my hand away? Should I turn around? "W-What is it?"

With his other hand, Ikuto reaches out and brushes my hair out of my face. My skin tingles under his touch, and I refuse to make eye contact. He caresses my face gently and slowly comes closer.., "I-Ikuto..," I stare at him nervously.

He grins and moves his face inches from mine. I shut my eyes tight and try to brace myself for what's about to happen.

"I love you, Amu," he presses his lips against mine and I blush furiously as a strange feeling spreads throughout my body. The feeling makes my stomach flutter as an electric shock flows from my lips to my fingertips all the way to my toes. I kiss him back subconsciously, instantly wanting more at his touch.

Without realizing, I mutter, "I want you, Ikuto," between kisses as I run my fingers through his midnight blue locks.

Ikuto smiles against my lips and pulls away gently, "I want you too, but let's save that for later," he winks and I feel my heart stop. A blush spreads from my cheeks to my ears and the back of my neck. He releases my hand and grabs a chocolate strawberry. He takes a bite and looks at me, almost as if he's waiting for something.

I avert my eyes and smile nervously, "I-I love you too."

**~End~**

Well there you have it :)

A cute little Amuto fluff oneshot. I hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated :D

**AmuletFortune98**


End file.
